


Sunset

by Miah_Kat



Series: Drabble Dump [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Gen, hints of shikatema, no actual names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my favorite time of day," she sighed..."Time of day?" he inquired, "Not much to see, considering the sun is setting; the day is ending."..."Yeah," she agreed, glancing at him with a small smile. "But it's gorgeous…like a love story of sorts."</p><p>Hints of <b>ShikaTema</b>; cute, fluff, bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

_“Sunsets, like childhood, are viewed with wonder, not just because they are beautiful but because they are fleeting.”_  
—Richard Paul Evens

“This is my favorite time of day,” she sighed, teal eyes softening as they took in the scorching shades of orange and red that burned the fading sky. They sat together on the East side of the village wall, gazing over the desert as the sun inched its way down to meet the earth.

“Time of day?” he inquired with a soft snort, leaning back on his palms. “Not much to see, considering the sun is setting; the day is ending.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, glancing at him with a small smile. “But it’s gorgeous…like a love story of sorts.”

He raised a brow at her, brown eyes unbelieving yet intrigued. She shrugged, eyes focusing on the skyline again, taking in the fiery sunset as she contemplated how to explain her idea to the lazy genius; he often found it difficult to understand her way of imagining.

“Sunset is the only other point where the sun meets the Earth,” she began slowly. “Sunrise, obviously, but the colors then are often pastel—sweet and soft, gentle. But sunset,” she paused, turning her teal gaze to him, eyes alight with delight. “Sunset is this explosion of fire, like the Sun is bursting with the need to touch Earth for as long as possible, extending itself in flaming tendrils; the Sun inches its way to the horizon, often seeming faster than sunrise, hurrying home to Earth so the two can share a single, lingering good-night kiss.”

His eyes widened at her description and she sighed, a tender smile gracing her lips as she watched the lingering light disappear below the horizon, finishing her explanation with a wistful, “They’re like long-distance lovers, the Sun and Earth.”

He smiled then, holding her hand gently as the stars began to blink awake in the darkening sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
